Pesadillas
by TheGeekAnonimusWriter
Summary: Dipper no podia dormir debido a que sus pesadillas perturbaban su mente. Y cuando estaba completamente resignado a que aquello continuara, Pacifica Northwest lo salva del abismo. Dipcifica.


**Pesadillas.**

Dipper solía tener pesadillas. A veces simplemente caía por agujeros completamente negros que le tragaban hasta el fondo de una dimensión completa de horrores, mientras una risa estridente penetraba sus oídos. Otras, caminaba por un Gravity Falls completamente destruido y arrasado.

No había absolutamente nadie. Estaba solo, en medio del desastre. Y no importa cuánto caminara, siempre que salía del pueblo, volvía a entrar.  
Y siempre terminaba igual. La figura triangular se alzaba sobre él, con su único ojo completamente negro y un enorme sol de verano sobre el demonio, proyectando su sombra sobre Dipper.

"- Oh, Pino…"

Y despierta por fin, con el techo de su habitación sobre él. Y la mayoría de veces con su gemela a su lado, sujetándole por los hombros.

\- Dipper, está bien… todo está bien.

Luego de derrotar a Bill las pesadillas comenzaron. Al principio era raro para el tenerlas y no las entendía, simplemente no les daba importancia. Después de todo, solo tenía trece años.

El problema fue cuando, dos años más tardes, las pesadillas eran completamente recurrentes. No sabía por qué, no sabía si alguien le había pegado una maldición o si simplemente había sido el triángulo antes de ser vencido.  
Buscaba la respuesta en los diarios e incluso consulto con Ford, pero luego de varios experimentos (Completamente inútiles) llegaron a la conclusión de que simplemente podían evitar el tiempo que pasaba entre sus pesadillas, pero ellas siempre volvían.

Aquella noche, sabía que no podría dormir. Y tampoco era buena idea dormir. Mabel había organizado una piyamada con sus amigas, recién comenzado el verano, ya que "¡Las extraño de muerte, Dipper!"

A pesar de la insistencia de su hermana, Dipper decidió que dormir en el sofá sería la mejor idea. Primero que nada, por el pequeño problema con las pesadillas, mientras que además de eso…

Dipper ya tenía quince años. Consideraba un poco incómodo tener que dormir en el mismo cuarto con otras chicas que no fueran su hermana. Y mucho menos con **ella**.****

Si, **ella **remarcado con negro, "ella" con comillas o ella, con unas mayúsculas más grandes que una jodida casa.  
Pacifica Northwest había despertado en Dipper toda clase de sentimientos que había decidido sepultar desde el rechazo de Wendy. Incluso era más que eso, ya que lo que había sentido por Wendy era un amor platónico y un potente crush. La chica había cambiado desde aquella primera parte del verano en el que la conoció. Aún era intimidante, prepotente y sarcástica. Pero ella no era una Northwest. Y lo que antes lo ignoraba por prejuicio, ahora puede verlo. Es dulce, amable y una chica demasiado simpática para su propio bien.  
Pacifica le gustaba. Le gustaba. Con todo lo que eso significaba.  
Y lamentablemente, pensando en ella había tenido su primer momento íntimo en el baño. Apenas podía verle a la cara sin sonrojarse. Menos dormir en el mismo cuarto.

\- Dormiré en el sofá de abajo, Mabel. No te preocupes por mí.

Luego de acomodarse en su cama provisional, Dipper encendió la televisión. Estaba decidido a no dormir aquella noche, ya que no quería comenzar a gritar, agitarse y causar un escándalo que alertara a las chicas.  
Pero ya había madrugado la noche anterior.

Dipper no se dio cuenta, pero mientras mantenía la vista fija en la pantalla, su cabeza comenzó a caer sobre su hombro derecho y sus ojos a parpadear cada vez más, tardando en volver a abrirlos.

Cuando lo noto, ya estaba cayendo. Caía por un abismo oscuro, mientras el viento era cada vez más potente y la oscuridad se cernía sobre él, engulléndolo en la soledad.  
Dipper presiono sus labios con fuerza. No gritaría, no le daría el gusto. Pero en cuanto la risa apareció nuevamente a su lado, grito.  
Grito tan fuerte como sus pulmones le permitían mientras caía.

Hasta que repentinamente paro. Sentía como si unos brazos invisibles estuvieran sosteniéndole de la cintura y poco a poco comenzaran a elevarle, llevándolo hacia arriba.

\- ¿Dipper? ¡Dipper!

Escuchaba la voz de la chica, mientras que subía velozmente, llegando a la superficie del foso, con una luz enceguecedora sobre él.

\- ¡MASON PINES, DESPIERTA!

Dipper abrió los ojos. Pacifica le sostenía en sus brazos, como si estuviera abrazándole.

\- Por dios Dipper, ¿Estas bien? Baje por un vaso de agua y… y comenzaste a gritar, dios me asuste muchísimo…

\- Paz.- Dipper le silencio, abrazándola y atrayéndola hacia él, quedando ambos sobre el sofá.- Por favor, quédate.

No sabe que le respondió la rubia, por que nuevamente cayo presa de un sueño anormal. Pero no tuvo pesadillas, durmió como nunca había dormido antes.  
Y cuando despertó, Pacifica descansaba a su lado apretada contra su cuerpo para que ambos lograran ocupar el sofá.

El castaño no le despertó.

Años más tarde, Dipper se encontraría con la misma escena todas las mañanas. Pero esta vez, no despertaba con la incertidumbre de que había sucedido con exactitud. Ya que siempre que Pacifica dormía a su lado, él estaba seguro de que sus sueños estarían cubiertos de luz. 


End file.
